kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Pit (SSBB)
Maintenance Note This article is currently being upgraded and maintained. There are some unfinished articles and markers placed everywhere, as well as notes below. Please help this page by contributing, and doing the notes and markers. Notes: There are some images related to this topic Here. Please give some more information related to Smash Bros. for WiiU/3DS. Template for special moves: ''Template: Infobox SPECIAL MOVES (ssb) (This is a finished beta. Upgrades may come.) ''Template for standard moves: ''Template: Infobox STANDARD MOVES (ssb) (This is coming soon) These are finished betas. Upgrades may come. '''add:' recovery in moves 'Templateize' everything. Upload images after they have been converted and edited. Marker Key: * Check if Accurate ^add image Edit or research {Note about what to edit} Thanks for Helping Divinipedia! Message From: Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:11:05, March 04, 2015. 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' Pit appears as in Super Smash Bros. Melee to the degree of being a collectible trophy. The only way to obtain the trophy is to obtain it in the bonus game Snag the Trophies in Classic Mode. Pit's design in the trophy is based on his older design in the NES Kid Icarus predating Brawl, ''however his body and proportions resemble his modern design. While ''Brawl ''was a few years away, there is a possible foreshadow in his trophy description which says ''"Will Pit ever fight again?" 'Trophy Description' "The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit traveled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Icarus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again?" 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' Pit is a playable in character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the game that also introduces his new character model. Pit is available at the start of the game. Here he appears with his updated character design. 'Weapons and Abilities' Pit apears wielding the Sacred Bow of Palutena, also called the Palutena Bow. With it, he can shoot blue light arrows that are not to be confused with the Arrows of Light of the Three Sacred Treasures. He can also split it into two dual blades with one in a reverse grip for quick separation and attachment, a trait that would carry on to its appearance in Uprising along with all other bows of the game. In Uprising, however, the arrows shot from it have little ability to change direction. He uses both blades of the bow for his Aerial, Standard and Smash Attacks, as well as some extras that only Pit has. Pit changes the weapon assembly into three different forms to attack: # ^Normal bow # ^Two Blades # ^A Fan-like device, which he uses when spinning the weapon. He is also equipped with the Mirror Shield of the Three Sacred Treasures, which is used to reflect projectiles and protect Pit from attack from the front. He is also able to use the Wings of Icarus, which allows him to fly freely for a short time. This concept is similar to the Power of Flight from Uprising. After obtaining the Smash Ball, Pit can use his Final Smash, Palutena's Army, to call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack his opponents. Due to his possessing wings, Pit is one of three characters who are capable of gliding, the other two being Meta Knight and Charizard. This is also the first game in which Pit has a voice. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Minami Takayama, while in the English version he is voiced by Lani Minella , but there is not much dialouge said. The only quotes that have proper english in Smash Bros. are: "The fight is on!", "Your'e not ready yet.", "Great Palutena! Victory is ours!" be more 'Stages' There is a stage called Skyworld which is based off of Skyworld in the original games. On this stage, there are breakable platforms held up by clouds. In the background, there is a temple and a statue of Palutena. Four pieces of music from Kid Icarus can be played on the stage, but the user only has names at the start of the game. 'Ranking as a Character' Due to his fast projectile, which is controllable after release, can cover a great distance in a short time, and can easily be used multiple times in quick succession, his superior recovery, his multiple projectile-reflecting moves, and his multi-hit attacks, which include, but are not limited to, his Neutral Air attack and Forward Special, Pit is sometimes accused of being cheap or simply too easy to use effectively in matches. Without many good moves to KO with and the inability to use the Wings of Icarus again if hit in midair during the duration of the move until he lands, he is kept from a higher spot on the tier list: He currently ranks at 21st out of 38 characters on the tier list, but has held higher spots in the past. 'Role in the Subspace Emissary' In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain in Skyworld. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace Army, giving him his bow. Pit soon meets Mario, who was knocked out of the stadium by Petey Piranha, the act of which turned him into a trophy before he landed in the Sea of Clouds near Skyworld. Pit and Mario quickly team up and set out to defeat the Subspace Army. They eventually form a larger party of fighters with Link, Yoshi and Kirby, which joins up with other characters later in the story. Eventually, all the characters, with the exception of Luigi, Ness and King Dedede (and Sonic, who only appears at the end, as well as Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf, the three of whom are absent from the storyline altogether) join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion due to the fact that they had badges that made them immune to becoming Trophies. Pit then takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. 'Moves' Standard: *Standard Continuous - Pit spins his bow quickly in a skilful way. one hit only deals one percent of damage, but this repeats at a very fast rate, so it deals 9% damage every second. Pit can continue this indefinitely, the only way to stop Pit is to attack him. This deals no damage, but once he is stopped, he can gain damage. It is very hard for an opponent to escape this attack when in a corner. * Standard Ground - Pit crouches and attempts to hit the opponent's foot once, but this can be repeated. This deals 11% damage and launghes opponents upward. * Mid-Air Down - Pit swings one of his blades under him while falling. This can be used for a smash. It deals 12% damage. * Mid-Air - Up: Pit spins his assembled bow in the fan form, like helicopter blades, but only for about 1/2 a second. This usually lainches opponents upward. The damage given varies. * Mid-Air - Forward: One jab of a blade sideways.Deals 14% damage * Mid-Air - Backward: One jab of a blade backwards. Deals 14% damage * Mid-Air - Normal: Pit spins his bow in the fan form. Grab and Throw: Grab: Pit can grab opponents and hold them. While he is doing this, he can knee them, kick them into the air above, smash them to the ground, or let them go without giving damage. * Knee and hold: Pit knees the opponent while holding them. Deals 2% damage. Can repeat about 3 times a second. * Kick Up: Pit kicks the opponent upwards. This deals 11% damage. * Smash Down: Pit throws them down, and accelerates the force with a smash of the hand. This deals 6% damage. * Spin Back: Pit spins about three times, and then throws the opponent away. Deals 8% damage. * Smash Forward: Pit smashes the opponent forwards. This deals 10% damage. Defence: * Special: Mirror shield - (Below) * Special: Angel Ring - (Below) * Dodge Back - Spins around on one leg. * Dodge Side - A dash or backward jump similar to dodging in Kid Icarus Uprising. * Air Dodge - A spin backwards. * Jump dodge - Same as the air dodge. Pit jumps, then does the air dodge. Recovery: When Pit attacks while down, he can give 6% damage to foes nearby. * Ground: If Pit attacks while he is down, he can give 6% damage to foes nearby. He jabs one blade to the side, and slices the other upwards. * Edge: If Pit is holding onto the edge of a platform, He can perform a kick that deals 8% damage. This is useful for when there are opponents waiting to hit you once you get up. Special: *^Down Special - Mirror Shield: Pit drops into a crouch and pulls out a reflective mirror shield. It reflects all projectiles and items that hit it. Physical contact with the shield inflicts minor damage, but it's best used to counter ranged attacks. If an opponent strikes the shield just as it is deployed, it will turn the opponent around. Smash: *^Up Smash: Pit separates his bow and slices them into the air above three times. If the user holds the button he charges up and can deal greater damage. Deals 18% damage at full power *^Side Smash: This is how pit deals the greatest damage. Pit slices his blades to one side two times. He salshes one down, then the other up.* This can be directed to the chosen side, left or right, and is the most powerful move that doesn't require the Smash Ball. Deals 26% damage at full power. *^Down Smash: He crouches down, with the bow dismantled. When the user releases the buttons, he jabs one blade to the left, then the other to the right with great force, both very close to the ground. This hits the opponent's foot, which launches them upwards. Deals 18% damage to one side at full power. Special Specials '(Moves that only Pit has): ''(This includes controls that don't work for most other characters. If you use the control for a different character, the outcome wlll be the same of another move, (or a the same move, carried out using a different method). * ^Kick Up - Pit balances on the tip of his bow, and kicks upward. damage: 3% * ^Air Special - Glide: Pit can start to glide without the Wings of Icarus in midair. This is useful for covering great distancess. He can also go up or down. * ^Walk Attack - If the user attacks while Pit is walking, Pit jabs both blades of his dismantled bow forward. This can be used as a smash. This deals 12% damage * ^Run Attack - If the user presses the attack button while running, Pit will jab both of his blades forward, Just like the Walk Attack. may deal more than the walk, but it might be the same too. '''Final Smash: *^Palutena's Army - Pit summons a small army of Centurions to attack all enemies on screen. The Centurions will rush to their targets and attempt to slam into them. Though other players can move during the attack, the Centurions generally have flawless accuracy. The Centurions immediately fall off screen afterward, regardless if they hit players or not. Pit 070809c-l.jpg|Final Smash in Action Pit 070809b-l.jpg|A centurion participating in the Final Smash Pit 070809a-l.jpg|Full Screen image of the dramatic entrance to the Final Smash Quotes: Normal Taunt: "The fight is on!" SideTaunt: "You're not ready yet!" Victory: "You can't defeat me" Victory: "Great Palutena, victory is ours!" Victory:'' "Too easy!"'' Mirror Shield: "Nice try." Fianal Smash: "All troops, move out!" K.O.:* (breathless) "I'm done for..." 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U' Pit returns as a veteran from Super Smash Bros. Brawl to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. His design and improved moveset is based on Kid Icarus: Uprising. He now uses the Upperdash Arm, which replaces the Angel Ring, and the Guardian Orbitars, which replaces the Mirror Shield. The 'Wings of Icarus' has also been replaced by 'Power of Flight'. This is basically a big, controlled jump. Pit can no longer fly continuously like in brawl. As well as these, Pit has been given a new final smash, Three Sacred Treasures, since Palutena is a playable character, she cannot participate in Pit's fianal smash. As all the changes in his moves, this is modeled on Kid Icarus: Uprising. Related Links *Pit's page (Divinipedia) *Pit's SSBB page on Smashpedia (Smash Bros. Wikia) *Pit's SSB for WiiU/3DS page on Smashpedia (Smash Bros. Wikia) * {Add 'Palutena: SSB4' and link here}